Tom Cruise (Exaggerated, Wanked, and Amplified)
Tom Cruise= |-|Tem Cruise= |-|Mini Tom Cruise= Summary Idk Powers and Stats Key: Legit I Tem Cruise I Joke Battles Wiki I Post-Fight with Jason Bourne Tier: 9-B (Comparable to Will Smith, who casually falls out of fourth story buildings without getting hurt and defeating a wall buster), 9-A to High 8-C with Weaponry I Unknown Degree of Unknown (STATS are rated "TEM OUTTA TEM" I 1-9-A, Undefinable to Inapplicably High with Weaponry/Prep Time I IDK (Fought Jesus Christ, who is Jason Bourne and almost won) Name: Varies, real name is Tom Cruise Origin: Real Life/Breadverse Unlimited Gender: Male Age: 50, looks 35 Classification: Actor, Stuntman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extremely Good Martial Artist, Godly Mastery at H2H Combat, Mastery at Marksmanship/Battle Tactican, Instant Learning, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Can Time Travel back in time hours before getting KILLed or Killed, (Only if hegeTelepathy, Can Flash (Faster than any type of zip, which is faster than any type of teleportation), Absolute Durability Negation, Hax Absolute Nilmmunity, Powers and Abilities/Faculities Absolute Nilmmunity, Can damage STATS/DATA/CODE/BITS, Inner-Conceptual Survivability (Godly), Less-Than-Instant Inner-Conceptual Regeneration (Total), Instant Regeneration (Total), Godly Immunity to SOUL Manipulation and SOUL Traits, Absurdly Strong Inner-Concepts {Conceptual Bullshitting (Mastery), Bullshitting (Mastery), Shenanigans (Mastery), Shenanigans Bullshitting (Mastery), Bullshitting Bullshitting (Mastery)}, Godly Nilmmunity to any type of Bullshitting, Godly Immunity to Every. Single. Thing, Can hit all of the 708 sekrit pressure points at once even if he doesn't hit a pressure point, Claircognition (Mastery), Omni-Manipulation/Creation/Negation/Deletion (Mastery), True Flight (Learned this after getting injured during his stunt during a scene in Mission Impossible 6), Master at Sneaking Around (Is the one that taught Robbie Rotten how to sneak around), Weapon Mastery, Less-Than-Instant Combat Adaption, Instant Ability Copy + many many more Attack Potency: ''' Wall Level (Comparable to Will Smith, who casually falls out of fourth story buildings without getting hurt and defeating a wall buster), Room Level to Large Building Level with Weaponry I Unknown Degree of Unknown (STATS are rated "TEM OUTTA TEM" I Room Level+ for Outerversal Cities, Undefinable to Inapplicably High with Weaponry/Prep Time I IDK (Fought Jesus Christ, who is Jason Bourne and almost won)' 'Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (In the googolplexians), Infintely Irrelevant with gear/prep time''' Lifting Strength: Infintely Irrelevant Striking Strength: 'Wall Level (Comparable to Will Smith, who casually falls out of fourth story buildings without getting hurt and defeating a wall buster), Room Level to Large Building Level with Weaponry I Unknown Degree of Unknown (STATS are rated "TEM OUTTA TEM" I Room Level+ for Outerversal Cities, Undefinable to Inapplicably High with Weaponry/Prep Time I IDK (Fought Jesus Christ, who is Jason Bourne and almost won)' Durability: Average Human (Easily got hurt slamming into a truck), Wall Level with prep time I Unknown Degree of Unknown I High Outerversal Level+ I IDK Stamina: Immensely High ''' '''Range: Universal Standard Equipment: AK-47's, Computers, Motorcycles, His Glasses, His Jacket, A Pistol, etc. Intelligence: Unknown Degree of Unknown (Escaped from The Credible Hulk's building unnoticed) Weaknesses: SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIING I None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Category:IDK Category:Tier 1 Category:Real Life People Category:Character at the same time Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters